Gardevoir vs Gothitelle
Gardevoir vs Gothitelle is a Death Battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 2 Episode 16! Pokemon vs Pokemon! Which psychic type Pokemon topples the other in a Death Battle? Interlude (Invader) Wiz: The Psychic type Pokemon - one of the most intriguing and lethal types in the entire series. But, when these two weirdly similar Pokemon go toe to toe, only one can come away victorious. Boomstick: So, will it be Gardevoir - the riskiest Google images search you'll ever make... ' Wiz: Or Gothitelle - the mysterious Unova hailing Astral Body Pokemon. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. ' Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Gardevoir (Pokemon theme Brawl) 'Boomstick: Hey, I know this Pokemon! ' Wiz: Of course you do, Boomstick. But, aesthetic appeal aside, Gardevoir is one of the most well known Pokemon of the Psychic type variety. Introduced as the initial final form of Ralts, Gardevoir became a staple in many trainers' team thanks to its unbending loyalty, and its expertise as a Special Attack unit. 'Boomstick: Gardevoir is known as the Embrace Pokemon, and stands at 5'3. It is oddly human in appearance, with obvious differences. Wiz: One being the spike on its chest - but Gardevoir adopted the Fairy type registration when Generation VI debuted. Because of this, a lot changed about Gardevoir's type advantages and weaknesses. Boomstick: So, as a dual type Pokemon, Gardevoir is weak to Ghost, Poison, Steel while being resistant to Fighting and Psychic types. And Dragon types have no effect. Dialga can launch a Roar of Time and try to break the fabric of space, but Gardevoir would just lol nope the bitch. ' Wiz: Gardevoir's stats in the video games do lean towards Special capabilities, leaving a lot to be desired as a physical combatant. Its maximum HP stat of 340 is very impressive, as are the maximum 383 in Special Attack, and the 361 capacity of Special Defences. '''Boomstick: What's not so impressive, is Gardevoir's 284 Speed or 251 Defence and Attack. But, when you have the psychic prowess to go unaffected by gravity - allegedly - you sorta balance it out. ' Wiz: The key to Gardevoir's strengths are not the physical nature of it any way; that is what Gallade specialises in instead. Meaning the Special Attacks offer some very boastful strengths and perks, a move set that has admittedly changed a lot over the recent generations... (Vs Diantha) 'Boomstick: A move picked up amid the Fairy type classification is Draining Kiss. With this Special Attacking move, Gardevoir can absorb some life energy from her foe and reclaim 75% of the damage it deals. ' Wiz: She also possesses moves such as Hypnosis, being able to put foes to sleep - lethal when paired with moves like Dream Eater. As well as moves like Double Team, increasing Gardevoir's capacity to avoid attacks. Gardevoir also possesses two attacks that never miss, those being Magical Leaf and Disarming Voice. Disarming Voice is the more preferable of the attacks thanks to the STAB effect, but it does come with the drawback of not being too powerful by comparison. '''Boomstick: Gardevoir can Teleport should she need to; it is a valuable escape method as it can take her even as far back as the last Pokemon Centre she was at! Wiz: However, she can't escape when the enemy has moves such as Arena Trap or has used a move such as Mean Look. Gardevoir doesn't often need to escape though; it can manipulate the surrounding area with Misty Terrain, preventing the influence of status conditions - including Confusion - and halves Dragon type attack power. Boomstick: That... doesn't sound too helpful for Gardevoir. ' Wiz: Probably not, especially when you consider Gardevoir can have the Ability of Synchronise, which sees her impart a status condition she suffers onto her opponent. '''Boomstick: Even though 90% of the time, you try to synchronise a condition on a type that is unaffected. But it's not a problem as Gardevoir can probably wrap up the fight without the need for sneaky conditions. You know, given her ability to create Black Holes when it comes to protecting her trainer! ' Wiz: A small black hole it may be, but it's still a black hole - a thing that not even light can escape from. Though, there is no report on whether or not Gardevoir can do this freely. '''Boomstick: No, but with her ability to tell the future as well, she always has a means of being ahead of the competition. Including the Future Sight technique. She can also simply blast them all the way to hell with a powerful Psychic attack! Wiz: Right, Psychic is a telekinetic attack that has 90 Power and 100 Accuracy, making it a very popular choice among Special Attacking Pokemon. It has a chance to drop an opponent's Special Defence. It too has STAB but this move can be amplified thanks to another common move in Gardevoir's move set is Calm Mind. Boomstick: This is meditation, like a Jedi does, only this is more for power and badass moves than just knowledge. Gardevoir can increase her Special Attack stat thanks to this move by one stage at a time for a maximum of six stages. ''' Wiz: The move Imprison is not the most physically intimidating; it doesn't do damage at all, but it has a handy effect for when Gardevoir goes up against similar Pokemon with comparable move sets. Imprison blocks a foe's ability to use a move that is mutually known by both Pokemon. This can be deadly against the same species as they more often than not have nigh identical attacks. '''Boomstick: That sounds awesome! But what if Imprison is used on a Pokemon that also uses Imprison? Can they both lock down the moves? Wiz: No; Imprison locks down every ''move shared which would include Imprison itself. '''Boomstick: So, it depends on who pulls the move first?' Wiz: Bingo. But Gardevoir's home run attack is the Moonblast; this is a Fairy type Special Attack with a mighty 95 Power and 100 Accuracy. It again has STAB but this time, has a 30% chance of lowering a foe's Special Defence. Moonblast allows a user to borrow power from the moon itself and launch a brutal attack that, more often than not, finishes off a foe. Boomstick: Wait, it also has a larger PP count than Psychic it seems. So that means the more deadly version happens to be the more accessible? ' Wiz: Sure seems that way. Maybe they just wanted to show off the new Fairy type moves? '''Boomstick: Sure seems it. Those bat shit crazy feats like Black Holes and defying gravity aren't often things that are backed up in media; they seem more speculation. ' Wiz: And even then, these are done under extreme circumstances - meaning it's unlikely she would just do them in a one off battle any way. Nevertheless, she is still a common choice for Special Attack users. With a nasty outlet of Special Attacks and a wide portfolio of moves, you would not want to bet against this Pokemon. Mega Gardevoir uses Dazzling Gleam on Team Rocket. Team Rocket: We're blasting off again! Gothitelle (Pokemon Village) '''Boomstick: Gothitelle looks to be Unova’s response to Gardevoir in many ways. Wiz: Known as the Astral Body Pokemon, Gothitelle stands at 4’11’’ making it surprisingly shorter than it appears on the pictures. Boomstick: There’s an excuse I’ve used one too many ti-''' Wiz: TMI, Boomstick. She is the final stage of Gothita’s evolution line, evolving from Gothorita at the level of 41, meaning it is at least a very experienced Pokemon by the time it reaches this stage. '''Boomstick: This thing is a hard Pokemon to obtain and raise, sure, but it can be very rewarding once you master it. Wiz: Gothitelle is purely a Psychic type Pokemon – meaning she has weaknesses to Dark, Bug and Ghost types. Boomstick: She isn’t outright immune to any attacks, but she has a resistance against Fighting types and against fellow Psychic attacks. Statistically, Gothitelle’s strengths are in her HP, Special Defence and Defence / Special Attack. With the maximum potential for these being 344, 350 and 317 respectively. Wiz: Her Speed and Physical Attack do leave a lot to be desired, however, as only reach 229 and 251 each. That said, Gothitelle is a fine choice for trainers using Special Attacks thanks to her good defensive outlets. According to the Pokedex, she can read trainer’s lifespans – which can set her off crying when she learns of her own trainer’s demise. Boomstick: Yep, putting that along with Yamask and Drifloon in the “Fucked up Pokedex” category. Wiz: In addition to this, Gothitelle possesses future telling capabilities. Meaning it is nigh impossible to catch this Pokemon off guard. Especially when learn of the hard hitting, and very hard to combat set of moves it possesses. (Vs Cheren) Boomstick: Gothitelle has many ways to create problems for an enemy without outright harming them; she can use Embargo - which is a literal embargo on items used on a Pokemon amid the battle. This includes healing items like Max Potions, and battle items like X Defences. ''' Wiz: She can also simply use a move like Heal Block to outright prevent opponents healing - kind of a specific Embargo, but still effective. Gothitelle also possesses moves that never miss such as Feint Attack, This is a physical Dark type move - with 60 Power. '''Boomstick: With moves that never miss, especially physical ones, how does she keep up with Pokemon who can fly? She catch a flight? Wiz: I think you might be overthinking that feature. Gothitelle can use a handful of hard hitting telekinetic attacks. Confusion being the weakest, but possessing a select few chances of confusing the target - making them potentially hurt themselves instead of their foe. Boomstick: You mean, guarantees ''hurting themselves, huh? ' Wiz: Erm, no? '''Boomstick: So it's just me then? Wiz: Maybe if you were better at the game, you wouldn't be hit with it in the first place? SLAM! Wiz: Okay, OKAY! I'm sorry. Ow! Boomstick: Psyshock is the next more powerful attack, but it does physical damage despite being a special attack - wrap your head around that - while having 80 Power, and 100 Accuracy. It has 10 PP as well, making it about the same as... Wiz: The 90 Power Psychic, and the 120 Power Future Sight. Future Sight allows Gothitelle to attack a foe a few turns down the line with great power. These benefit Gothitelle for two reasons. One being her skill as a Special Attacker, and the other being STAB that follows through on the attacks. Boomstick: Let's not forget that Caitlin's Gothitelle was able to ragdoll Cynthia's Garchomp, AKA, The Nightmare Child, with the use of Psychic. After using the Flatter before Garchomp could react! ' Wiz: The Nightmare Child? Huh, new one. Gothitelle can use two moves that lower opponent's attacks in Fake Tears, and Charm. '''Boomstick: Weird, when I try Charm, it sends girls running and calling me a creep. ' Wiz: Ouch. These offer a lot of protection for Gothitelle's Defence, and can cover any weaknesses she may be vulnerable too. 'Boomstick: She can also use Telekinesis, not just in the simple method either. Telekinesis essentially raises a target into the air, and exposes them to enemy attacks on a much more likely scale of connection. ' Wiz: Meaning the target is vulnerable regardless of their evasiveness stats and regardless on how low the accuracy may be. However, this can make the target immune to Ground attacks such as Earthquake. Nevertheless, this only lasts three turns in the battle. 'Boomstick: And while Gothitelle does have a weak Speed stat, she is very capable of combating that. The move Trick Room essentially swaps Speed between the Pokemon, meaning the slower participant goes first. ' Wiz: This can be vital for getting ahead of the opposition - especially when Gothitelle's Speed is as low as it is. It only has 5 PP though, and lasts five turns. Meaning Gothitelle has plenty of time to capitalise on the opening created. 'Boomstick: The Astral Body Pokemon is extremely capable. Especially considering her ability to see the future! That is a hard thing to combat. ' Wiz: Absolutely. So even without Trick Room, Gothitelle can keep ahead of her target with relative ease thanks to her natural skill as a telepath. Although, she can hardly combat her main type weaknesses such as Dark; she possesses no natural Super Effective counter for the type, meaning she will definitely struggle with them. 'Boomstick: Why not tell them their fortune? Kill 'em with spoilers! ' Wiz: I... doubt that will work. Caitlin: Now use Psychic! Gothitelle proceeds to assault Cynthia's Garchomp with all her might, battering her against walls and floors, before flinging her into the air. Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. 'Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! ' Fight Location: Winding Woods (Pokemon X/Y) (Winding Woods) The thick trees obscured her eye sight, but Gothitelle knew. Gardevoir was on the opposite side of them. And this would be a chance to take her down once and for all. With a flick of her hand, she sent the trees scattering, creating a little opening for herself to walk through. As soon as she laid eyes on Gardevoir, the Fairy type turned around and immediately began powering up a Magical Leaf. Gothitelle eyed up the leaves that flanked Gardevoir. "Goth..." she mumbled, before too preparing an attack! (Vs Trainer) '''FIGHT! As the leaves came rushing in, Gothitelle hit back with Telekinesis, directing the leaves off course and then hoisting Gardevoir up into the air. Gardevoir levitated above Gothitelle, before using the leverage to attempt Hypnosis. As the move came in, Gothitelle sidestepped and used Psyshock, scoring the first clean hit of the match. Gardevoir landed on her knees, but was hardly down for long. She struck back with a Dazzling Gleam, which sent Gothitelle back, encouraging the Astral Body Pokemon to attempt a new approach. She noticed Gardevoir was all but stationary for now, and decided a Feint Attack could catch her off guard. She rushed on her position, but as she got within range, Gardevoir used Psychic, lifting her foe into the air and blasting her through a tree. Now Gardevoir was through waiting around. "Gardevoir!" she called, as she began to power up another Magical Leaf. The attack came in, but Gothitelle saw it coming, and activated a defensive Psyshock. She then hit a Double Slap on Gardevoir, which saw the Embrace Pokemon sent backwards and into a tree. Gardevoir got up, telekinetically lifting the tree behind her, and launching it back at Gothitelle. Gothitelle quickly blocked it with her own Psychic, before deciding to use Trick Room - realising Gardevoir's superior speed was causing problems. With a cry, Gothitelle then Psyshock, launching a powerful telekinetic attack at Gardevoir. The Fairy type ducked aside, and went to fire back a Hypnosis, but Gothitelle was a step ahead, Double Slapping Gardevoir and sending the attack off course, and into the face of a wild Snorlax. The Pokemon shrugged, and went back down to sleep, at peace. Not so peaceful was the trade of telekinesis between the two Pokemon; Gardevoir had used Psychic, but Gothitelle was trying to block her with a Psychic of her own. After a short while, the pair's attack exploded, sending them both careening into the trees. Gardevoir kept crashing and landed in the water behind her. She gnashed her teeth in anger as she helped herself out of the water, only to be blocked by Gothitelle. "Telle..." The Astral Body Pokemon smirked, hitting Gardevoir with a direct Psychic attack. She then telekinetically slammed Gardevoir into the floor several times, wounding her. Gothitelle then brought Gardevoir in close, and prepared a final Psychic. But as she lifted her, Gardevoir thought fast. She leaned in with Draining Kiss, smooching Gothitelle and clearly catching her off guard. The Pokemon waved its hands about trying to break the hold, but began to weaken, per the effects of the move. (Vs Regice / Registeel /Regirock) Gardevoir finally let go of the kiss and sent Gothitelle flying with a Dazzling Gleam. She then looked ahead into the future, foreseeing an attack. And that vision also saw Gothitelle using a powerful Psychic that would endanger the wild Pokemon further. Gardevoir knew what she had to do. As Gothitelle went for Psychic, Gardevoir laid down Imprison. The move prevented Gothitelle's attack, but also prevented the use of her shared moves as a whole. Gothitelle glared, using a Flatter to try and confuse Gardevoir. The Fairy type stood firm, trying her best to resist "Voir... Garde..." she said softly, shaking her head. And then, it happened. Future Sight took place, smashing into Gothitelle from behind. The Astral Body Pokemon staggered to a side, allowing Gardevoir back to her feet. The Embrace Pokemon took a moment, using Calm Mind to increase her Special Attack. And then she used a powerful Moonblast to knock Gothitelle into the side of a cave. The Psychic type was all but crippled now, and could barely stand, allowing Gardevoir the chance to end the battle once and for all. She charged a second Moonblast, this time disintegrating the rival Pokemon on the spot. (Music Stops) Gardevoir then turned back to the Pokemon Village and wandered through the woods, desperate to find Snowbelle's Pokemon Centre. KO! Conclusion (Victory Road) Boomstick: Yeah! Score one for the most exploited Pokemon in the franchise! Wiz: Okay, so it should have been apparent looking at the base game stats for these Pokemon that Gardevoir always had the edge. But it was not without complications. Gothitelle had the HP and Defence stat advantage, making things slightly harder, but Gardevoir’s Special Attack far exceeded Gothitelle’s Special Defence. Boomstick: Sure, Gothitelle uses some very powerful telekinetic attacks, but her problem stemmed from the fact that Gardevoir can resist all of them. Psychic? Not very effective on Gardevoir’s own Psychic type classification. Physical Dark moves? Please, Garde’s Fairy type heritage gave her the edge over that too. Wiz: That’s not to say Gothitelle was totally useless; she could tell the future which did help nullify Gardevoir’s Speed advantage in parts. And the use of Trick Room turned the tide of the Speed benefits in her favour altogether. The problem was that Gardevoir too has the ability to see the future. Boomstick: Meaning they were both capable of keeping ahead of the opposition. The problem for Gothitelle was that Gardevoir had more than one way of screwing with her shit. Wiz: Gardevoir had the move Imprison, which easily cut half of Gothitelle’s arsenal thanks to their shared pool of Psychic type moves. Even though they weren’t powerful on Gardevoir, they were certainly her best attacking outlets. Meaning once Gardevoir took them away, she was all but done. Boomstick: Even if Gothitelle found a way to keep hitting hard somehow, it was never enough to keep down Gardevoir; the Fairy type was more than capable of restoring damage with Draining Kiss and had several other options to attack Gothitelle with that the Astral Body Pokemon simply lacked. Wiz: It wasn’t necessarily easy, but once Gothitelle’s best tricks were exploited, it was a fairly straight forward route for Gardevoir to take. Boomstick: All that was left for Gothitelle to do, was Embrace defeat. Wiz: The winner is Gardevoir! Category:Pokemon vs pokemon death battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Peep4Life Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:P4L Season 2